For the love of Sobe
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Sobe, more than just an energy drink, it's a demon aphrodisiac too... WARNING: contains Inucest.


For the love of Sobe…

By kira

_Author's notes: The following is based off a story, my beta, Jen, wrote called, "Lizard Juice." Its premise was used here with her permission and much appreciated too. That premise being, Sobe, a popular energy drink, works as an aphrodisiac on demons… _

_Thanks again to Jen for looking it over for me!_

888

Kagome could not believe her eyes. Even Sango stood there with her mouth open and, for sure, Miroku would be just as dumbfounded if he wasn't out cold from being whacked upside the head with Hiraikotsu. Her beloved hanyou was having an "in your face" argument with his older brother and apparently it was all her fault too. All she could make out was "Lizard juice, you'd better" and "let me watch or else!" along with "no way, you sick bastard!!"

"Uh, Kagome-sama, can Rin-chan have some of this lizard juice, please?"

Unable to tear her eyes away from the feuding brothers, Kagome said, "Sure…" handing over a bottle of Sobe's dragon fruit drink, with its distinctive lizard logo to the child.

"Come, Shippou, let's go play over here!"

"Okay!"

Kagome promptly forgot about the kids until Rin wandered over to the fighting brothers. "Here, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-chan doesn't like it," she said, handing him the bottle of exotic juices and herbs.

Sesshomaru's frown was quickly replaced by an evil grin as he took the bottle from her. In the blink of an eye as the kids scampered off to chase butterflies under Jaken's ever watchful eye, Sesshomaru's fluffy was wrapped around his brother's throat. His new hand was prying open the startled Inuyasha's mouth, while the hand with the bottle was pouring it in.

Inuyasha sputtered as he choked on the sickly sweet drink. Having no other choice, he swallowed. It must have been the right thing to do as Sesshomaru had let go of him.

They brothers stood there, staring at each other, each panting for a different reason. The longer they remained there, the more appealing they became and the more they wondered why they had never noticed it before.

Inuyasha looked intently at his half brother, taking in his long clean silver hair, his regal facial markings that showed his powerful youkai blood and the ferocious look in his eyes as he returned Inuyasha's gaze steadily. The hanyou felt a magnetic-like pull, drawing him forward, and he was not inclined to fight it. He stopped just short of brushing against his brother; he could feel Sesshomaru's hot breath tickling the skin of his face as he turned his neck to the older demon.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes; the sight of his younger's brother's upturned neck making his blood boil with lust. His urges threatening to overwhelm him, Sesshomaru fought for control of his body. But that pale column of flesh, with its vein pulsing hotly, kept calling his name. Growling, he leaned forward and licked Inuyasha's neck, savoring its salty tang.

Before he knew what hit him, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha stripped naked, along with himself, and he was busy doing things that Kagome had only seen on TV when she was back home in her own time. Silently thanking Caesar Milan for the wisdom he imparted, Kagome was all set to walk up to them and "claim" her hanyou when she realized they looked really hot doing that. A quick glance over her shoulder at Sango, confirmed that the slayer thought so too, if the drool running down her chin was anything to go by.

The girls clung to each other in typical fangirl fashion, drooling so much that their saliva puddle had flooded several local ant colonies. Each time Miroku started to regain consciousness, Sango would whack him in the head again, if Kagome didn't give him a swift kick first. Just as the two brothers finally reached their climax, Rin came bounding back to tell them Jaken fell in a hole and needed their help getting out, when she noticed them.

Walking over to the older girls, Rin said, "Kagome-sama?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Is Inuyasha-san going to have puppies now? Jaken-sama told Rin-chan if she let Sesshomaru-sama do that her, she'd have puppies!" the eight year old beamed. "Rin-chan likes puppies! Can she have one? Please?"

Kagome finally tore her eyes away from the magnificent tableaux the brothers made to gaze at the young girl. "Eh…?"

"Can Rin-chan have one of Inuyasha-san's puppies? Please?" She beamed at Kagome, hoping her million watt smile would work as easily on her as it did on the taiyoukai.

"Ummm… I don't so, cuz I don't think Inuyasha's going to have any puppies…"

"Really? But Jaken-sama said-"

"Jaken is an idiot…" Sesshomaru replied. Having apparently gotten it all out of his system, the taiyoukai was once again immaculately dressed.

"Ooh…" Rin whined.

"Come, Rin." Sesshomaru spun neatly on his heel and walked away, Rin trailing happily after him.

Kagome hurried over to her beloved hanyou. "Inuyasha…?"

He looked over at her, a dopey smile plastered on his lips as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Damn it! How'd he get dressed too?!" Sango cried.

"You got me…" Kagome said, blinking stupidly at her friend.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Hey, Kagome, got any more of that lizard juice?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering…" Inuyasha replied, wistfully looking off in the direction his brother had left in.


End file.
